


It Will Feel Good, I Promise

by Brittany_Hamato



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Anal, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Capture, Cave sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Master / Pet, Minimal Prep, Praise, Rape, Slash isn't cruel - just misunderstood, Slash remembers the good times, Sloppy prep, Weapons Kink, anal penetration, inner turmoil, sia kink, sia up the ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittany_Hamato/pseuds/Brittany_Hamato
Summary: Raph hated Slash for what he was doing, but he couldn’t deny that it began to feel good. Raph heard himself panting as he fought for control over his body. He rocked his hips against his will. He wanted nothing more than for it to stop, at the same time he wanted it to continue.





	It Will Feel Good, I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> We need more weapons kink 
> 
> we need more Slash / Raph

Raph groaned as hands roamed his body and aroused him from his sleep. “Raphael...” he heard the gruff voice of his captor over him. “Raphael.” He said again.

 

“Raphael, I have a present for you.” He said in a sing-song voice. Raph opened his eyes and saw the large turtle looming above him. “You’ll love it.” Raph doubted it. He wanted to hate the other for holding him here. He couldn’t, Slash wanted nothing more than for them to be together. Alone together, without his brothers interfering.

 

Slash held up a thin red collar with a brass buckle. “I knew you would love it.” Slash was excited as he raised Raph’s head and buckled the collar around his neck. “I thought you would like to have some red, this instead of that mask.” Slash had taken the mask first thing. Raph had watched as Slash burned the fabric in the small fire that continually gave heat into their little cave.

 

Raph hadn’t been outside yet, though he was promised he would get to, he knew where they were. A small cavernous area outside the city. They were close enough to the water that he could hear the barge ships every once and awhile.

 

“Raphael...” Slash moaned as he worked his hand up between the legs of the other in his chained position. His hands were chained behind his back, and his legs were left to dangle as he was hoisted off the ground about three feet.

 

“Slash, Slash please no.” He had won the last time. Slash stopped and simply kissed him. He could deal with kissing. If it made Slash content, then he would kiss him back, even humor the larger turtle by using his tongue. That was okay; he liked the other turtle enough to humor him. He didn’t want sex; he didn’t want Slash in that way.

 

Slash wanted him in that way.

 

“Raphael, it will feel good. I promise.” Slash moved his hand, cupping the area between Raph’s legs. “Slash, no.” He said more firmly; he didn’t want anything thing to do with Slash anymore, not if he insisted on touching him like this.

 

“Yes, Raphael, yes. It will feel good, I promise.” Slash said again as he gripped the tail of the smaller reptile. The feeling of his tail being massaged and the friction against the entire lower part of his torso made him squirm.

 

“It will feel good. You will like it.” Slash tried to comfort him as he continued to massage the small yet sensitive appendage.

 

Raph struggled, he pulled against his binds and his captor. This is the first real struggle he had made. Slash knew he would; it was Raphael after all. If anyone knew the hothead, it would be Slash.

 

Slash had watched year after year as Raph changed. Spike had seen him as a child, young and excited and ready to experience everything he could. Spike watched the young preteen as he struggled with his newly found aggression. His father tried to help, but he and the brothers only made it worse. Spike watched as the teenage Raph found new and exciting parts of himself, both physically and mentally. Though his anger only progressed, Spike had been there for him to vent to, simply understand the growing teen.

 

And now he was there for him once again, and his family was not. No one understood the hothead the way Slash could. Slash watched many times as Raphael pleasured himself “alone” in his room. Slash knew what he liked, what he didn’t, what got him excited, and what turned him off.

 

Slash pulled his hand away from the turtle, and he stopped moving. “Spike, stop.” Raph didn’t beg, ever. It turned Slash on to hear the whine sitting in the strong voice.

 

“It’s Slash. And no, Raphael, I can’t.” Slash ran a single digit across the length of Raphael’s slit. Raph squirmed. “Spi- Slash stop.” Raph was getting angry. He didn’t want to hurt the turtle that had been there for him since he was little, but he wouldn’t sit back and let this happen to him.

 

“Easy, Master, it’s okay.” Slash came closer, pushing his body against Raph’s. Slash leaned his head down, taking Raphael’s mouth with his own.

 

When Slash has the other distracted, he tightened on the tail and pushed the legs of the smaller turtle apart. Raph gasped, and his eyes squeezed shut.

 

Slash let the tail go and slid his large, solid digit into Raph’s slit. “Spike,” Raph growled. Neither quite knew if it was out of anger or out of pleasure as the thick member slid from its protective pocket.

 

“Yes, Master?” Slash asked, enjoying the hazed look in his owner’s eye as large hands tugged rhythmically slow over his member.

 

Raph mentally panicked, he knew what would happen if Slash was allowed to continue. He wanted to struggle, fight, kick the other away from him. He didn’t. All he could focus on was the hand stroking and massaging his member.

 

Lost in his train of thought, Raph almost didn’t hear the sia pulled out of his belt from where it sat on the table next to them.

 

Raph watched as Slash put the butt end of the weapon to his beak. “Suck,” Slash commanded and nudged his mouth with the sai. “You will want to do as you are told, Master. It will hurt less.”

 

Raph closed his eyes and reluctantly opened his mouth. Slash pushed the handle inside, and Raph sucked. He wasn’t naive; he knew what Slash expected from him, so he hollowed his cheeks and sucked, he even caught himself licking at the leather.

 

“That's a good boy, Raphael.” Slash praised as he stroked the face and head of his lover. When Slash deemed the weapon wet enough he pulled it from Raph’s mouth.

 

“Slash, don’t do this.” He didn’t beg; he wouldn’t, it was a request not begging. He was far too prideful to beg.

 

However, Slash smiled as he lowered the weapon and pushed it against Raph’s asshole. “Spike,” Raph said firmly as he felt the handle breach his entrance. He groaned in pain as the weapon moved inside him, the leather clinging to his skin causing an uncomfortable friction. “It will feel good, I promise. Let it happen.” Slash encouraged as he steadily pulled the weapon out and pushed it back in.

 

Raph hated Slash for what he was doing, but he couldn’t deny that it began to feel good. Slash continued to tug his member as he pushed the sai deep into the small body. Raph heard himself panting as he fought for control over his body. He rocked his hips against his will. He wanted nothing more than for it to stop, at the same time he wanted it to continue.

 

Raph had no idea how long they did this, but he heard himself whine quietly when the sai was pulled out, he was so close to the edge. “I thought you would appreciate that more than my fingers,” Slash said and showed Raph the large, spiked, misshapen digits the mutagen had cursed him with.

 

Raph knew the other was right; he wanted absolutely nothing to do with the spikes attached to Slash’s flesh.

 

Slash moaned as he released his member. Raph felt his entire body come alive when he saw the long, hard flesh that protruded from the larger turtle. He was huge, Raph knew it wouldn’t fit without pain.

 

“Here...” Slash thought about it for a minute, then he unchained Raphael and walked him to the cot he called a bed.

 

“Why?” Raph heard himself ask. Slash smiled from his place behind the turtle. He leaned down, kissing and biting his neck as they walked. Slash laid him down on the cot and knelt above him and between his legs.

 

“Just relax, Raphael. You will like it, I promise.” Slash whispered as he kissed the turtle beneath him. He slicked his member with the lube from his “nightstand” or the cardboard box he sat beside his cot. He didn’t have much yet, but he would quickly make this a suitable home for him and his lover.

 

Raph felt the pressure at his asshole as Slash pushed into his body. Slash was slow and easy as he entered the small frame. He squirmed as the pressure intensified and Slash picked up his pace.

 

Raph’s mind went blank. All he could think about was the pleasure he felt as his former pet pounded into him. Slash seemed to be experienced, or he at least knew what he was doing as he milked the sweet spot deep inside the other.

 

Raph couldn’t take it as he was rocked into oblivion. He came all over his chest, face, and partner.

 

“Raphael....Ugh.... Raphael....” Slash moaned loudly as he neared completion, his pace quickened dramatically, and his rhythm flattered.

 

Raph saw stars as Slash came deep inside him. Slash stood above him as he calmed from his high. When Slash pulled out and lay next to his master, they were both breathing hard.

 

Slash rolled to his side to pull Raphael closer to him. “Did I do well, Master?” He asked as if he was afraid that Raph would say no. He hesitated. How was he supposed to answer the question? If he said no it would upset, or maybe anger, the other. If he said yes he was practically inviting the larger to do it again. He wanted neither.

 

“Mmmh,” Raph mumbled, Slash seemed content with the half-ass answer. Raph was exhausted, and he wanted nothing more than to be home. Instead, he was cuddled against his former best friend and rapist.

 

Raph heard the slight snoring as Slash fell asleep. He pulled absently at the collar around his neck, it wasn’t tight at all, but he felt as if he couldn’t breathe.

 

Without waking the other, he reached around the large arm that rests over his chest and unbuckled the collar. He threw it as far away as it would go. He was not going to be a pet; he wouldn’t.


End file.
